Tokyo Poke
by PokeLucario
Summary: Tokyo Poke is a bunch of guys merged with pokemons and they fight AGAINST the mews with new aliens there to attack both of them. Sorry if you don't like it. My summary stinks.
1. Poke what!

Tokyo Poke

Tokyo Poke

Zeni- Hey ya'll! The Zeni in this story is not me. I repeat, it is not me. It is another person and that person is Lucario. Here is Mint with Disclaimer

Mint- **Zeni does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Zeni- Well, let's rock!

1. Poke what?!

Zeni, otherwise called Lucario, was already late for his 1st day of school because his twin brother, Xeni, or Gallade, had set his alarm clock 20 minutes later. He quickly ran into the class, panting, hard.

**Lucario's point of view**

"Class, this is the new student, Zeni Hinamoto." The teacher said.

"Call me Lucario." I said, walking to the only empty seat which happened to be next to a red head girl.

"Hello. My name is Ichigo Momomiya." The girl said extending her hand.

I took her hand, shook it and said, "Lucario."

**After School**

I met my bro outside the school and we walked off. We decided to buy ice-cream but couldn't find it and we wandered to the park and found a huge blue building.

"Wah. Kawaii ne!" My brother shouted.

**Inside the building, Authors POV**

2 women were sitting in front of the computer, looking at a video of Lucario and Gallade. Gallade said that he was going home and walked off.

"Is it time?" One woman asked.

"Yes it is. It is time for Project Pokemon." Said the other. She pressed a button and Lucario was shot by a blinding ray of light.

"What happened." He said. The 2 women walked out and told him about it and gave him the gem.

"Poke What?!" He exclaimed.

"You have the genes which can be merged with a certain type of Pokemon. In this case, you are merged with Lucario. My name is Tomoyo Chintani and this is Kunitachi Hukibary." Tomoyo said. There was a huge earthquake and a huge worm thing burst up from the ground.

Zeni- How'd ya like it? I know it was terrible. HEY ICHIGO COME HERE!

Ichigo- Hai?

Zeni- I'm going to torture you but I have no idea what to do! Hey can any of you guys help? R&R and send in your torture ideas!


	2. The fight

Zeni- Hi! I'm gonna give the torture idea! Ichigo, after the story, I shall make you...I shall make you...Kiss Kisshu infront of Masaya, say you are dating him and break up with Masaya.

Ichigo- WHAT!

Kisshu- Woo hoo!

Zeni- Here's Gallade with the Disclaimer!

Gallade- **Zeni does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, but she does own me, my bro, the 5 new aliens and the 3 other Tokyo Poke people.**

Zeni- Thanks, but it's called DISCLAIMER not CLAIMER. Nevermind. On with the worm thing fight.

2. The fight

"Lucario!" Tomoyo comanded.

"Wh-a-at?" He whined

"Transform, NOW!" She comanded.

"How?" He asked.

"I don't know! Just do something!" She shouted back. He held the gem above his head and it glowed a beige, blue and black mix.

"Poke Pendant, Lucario! METAMORPHO-SIS!" He shouted. When the metamorphosis was done, he had blue dog ears, a blue dog tail, long black hair, blood red eyes, a beige singlet with black sleeves, blue shorts with a black belt, black knee high boots and wore black gloves.

"What am I wearing?!" He shouted, "OMG! I have dog ears and a tail!"

"What are you waiting for! Go attack it!" Tomoyo shouted.

"FINE!" He shouted back.

**Lucario's POV**

A fingers had a tingling feeling and I couldn't help myself. I had to say those words.

"Feint Orb!" He shotued. An orb appeared in his hands. It had a misty glow around it.

"For the future of the Earth, We shall protectNya!" Ichigo shouted.

"Aura Sphere!" He shouted. The orb had a darker glow of purple and he threw it at the worm thing. It disappeared and it turned back into a worm and a jellyfish thing came out of it.

"Ryou." Tomoyo groaned. Ryou was there and saw her.

"Tomoyo." He goraned.

"Poke Lucario, they are 1 of your enemies! The aliens are another 1 of your enemies but put these girls in front of those aliens!" Tomoyo shouted. Ryou said the same thing to Ichigo and they all took their fighting stance.

Zeni- OMG! Lucario VS the Mews! You got to read the next chappy to find out. ICHIGO, KISSHU, MASAYA! COME HERE NOW!

Ichigo, Masaya & Kisshu- Yeah.

Zeni- Time for the torture!

Ichigo- Fine. (kisses Kisshu on the lips) Aoyoma-kun, I am dating Kisshu so I am breaking up with you (Breaks out in tears)

Masaya- Fine. Moe! I can date you now! (Walks off with Moe)

Ichigo- WHAT?!

Zeni- Catchcha next time! R&R your torture ideas!


	3. Lucario VS Mews

Zeni- Since Wrath of Flames wants my story to have a plot and want my A/N to be shorter. I shall do the Disclaimer and the Tortures will come later. **I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.** And my thing of writing my really plot less and stupid stories are because I want to! Again...GO TAKE YOUR CHIMP AND LEAVE! You'll die because of it anyway. How can you love me when you hate me. You can't tell anyone if they a bad if you don't even write stories! Good-Bye. I'm going to take my knife and leave. (Walks off)

Toffee- Wait! I was supposed to do Disclaimer...Don't take that knife! (Chases after Zeni)

3. Mews VS Lucario

They stood there, the wind blowing into their faces. Tomoyo's long blonde hair was blowing into her face.

"Ryou. I see you have finished the Mew project." Tomoyo said

"And you have only just started." Ryou said, "Tokyo Mew Mew go!"

"5 against 1? That can't be fair. But I guess you guys think you will lose that's why." Lucario boasted.

"I bet I can beat you flat doggy boy!" Ichigo shouted back, insulted from what he said.

"Aren't cat's supposed to run from dogs." He threatened, showing his fangs.

"Mint Arrow!" Mint shouted. Her blue bow and arrow appeared in her hands.

"Feint Orb!" He shouted and the orb appeared in his hands again, "Aura Sphere!" He threw it at Mint and she went flying.

"Mint Onee-chan!" Pudding shouted.

"That's what you get for messing with Lucario." Lucario threatened more.

"Don't boast too much. These girls have been fighting Chimera animals for a long time. There are 5 against 1 so take it easy." Kunitachi warned.

"K. Aura Sphere!" He shouted again and this time it hit Lettuce.

"Pudding is not going to forgive you na no da! Ribbooooon...Pudding Ring...Inferno!" She shouted.

"Nani?" Lucario wondered as he was encased in a pudding thingy. (A/N Or whatever you call it)

"Now Mew Ichigo!" Pudding shouted.

"Alright! Strawberry bell!" She shouted, "Ribbooooon...Strawberry...Surprise!"

"Gah!" He screamed in pain, "Feint Orb! Aura Sphere!" It shot Ichigo and she flew and hit a tree.

"Ichigo!" Ryou shouted.

"Now it's your turn Blondie." He said pointing to Ryou, "Aura Sph-?" They orb was knocked out of his hands by Zakuro's whip

"You forgot about me." Zakuro said, "Ribboooooon...Zakuro...Spear!" He was knocked back by it and hit another tree.

"You win this time. But once we get the other 4, you will regret that day." Tomoyo said. The Mews left and Kunitachi was helping Lucario up. They went into the blue building and Lucario's Metamorphosis dissolved. (A/N Once again, or whatever you call it)

"Where are we?" Lucario asked

"We are in Café Poke. It's a place where people come to have weekly pokemon tournements and have some cakes." Kunitachi explained.

"Ok." Lucario said. Tomoyo passed a box to Lucario which contained a type of uniform.

"Go and change into it." Tomoyo ordered.

"Why?" Lucario asked but instead of an answer, he got a glare from Tomoyo, "Fine I'll go and wear it." He walked off to the changing rooms and came out wearing the uniform. He wore a beige top with black wristbands, blue pants and black shoes with blue laces.

"You look nice." Kunitachi complimented.

"Yeah. Whatever." Lucario answered back, "Why am I wearing this again?"

"You are going to work here at Café Poke." Tomoyo told him.

"What?!" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry. We just opened so not many people will come." Kunitachi said.

**At Café Mew Mew...**

"If that was just 1 of them. Imagine 5!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Well then, that means you have to become stronger," Ryou said, "because there is another threat. The aliens are back."

"WHAT?! I thought we weren't enemies anymore!" Ichigo shouted.

"Exactly. There are new aliens and these aliens are stronger." Ryou said.

"You mean we have to take care of that guy and the aliens?!" Mint exclaimed

"Pretty much. It's ok. They will also have to fight the aliens." Ryou said.

"2 groups of enemies. Wow, that's going to be difficult." Ichigo sighed.

"It's ok Ichigo Onee-chan! It means we get to see the aliens again na no da!" Pudding said happily.

"Pudding. These aliens are not the same. It seems like this is going to be harder than we thought. First we defeat the aliends, now we must defeat the aliens again." Lettuce said. Little did they know that the aliens were watching their every move.

**Somewhere in a space ship in outer space...**

"What now Cake? Their onto us." Some other alien asked

"I don't know Caramel. What do you think Soufflé?" Cake asked.

"I'll ask Sorbet." Soufflé said not taking her eyes off the book she was reading, "Sorbet! What do you think?"

"I do not understand girl speak! Tell me what your question is!" Sorbet shouted back from his room.

"What do you think we should do!" Cake shouted back.

"Oh! Let's scare them by popping up in their faces once they finish off the next Chimera animal!" Sorbet Shouted back, "Oh yeah! And Parfait said he wants to make a Fusion Chimera animal which the other 3 used to make! OW!" He said ow because Parfait had taken his sketch book and smacked him on the head with it.

"Ok. But not now. I want to go to sleep." Cake said.

"But it is only 11.30!" Sorbet shouted, "OW!" Parfait had hit him on the head again with his sketch book

"She's 10 Sorbet!" Caramel shouted

"I forgot." Sorbet sighed.

"Well. We'll invade them tomorrow I guess." Caramel said. They all walked to their rooms and, well, went to sleep most probably.

Toffee- Since Zeni has locked herself in her room because of the incident which happened before, I'm taking her place!

Ichigo- Right...

Toffee- Time to die Pinkie!

Lucario- Here's Ichigo's diary Toffee.

Toffee- Thanks boy version of Zeni! (Flips through pages) Ah! This is a good 1. Dear diary, I think that new boy, Lucario, is quite hot. I like his brother too because he is smarter than him and I love smart guys like Aoyoma-kun.

Everybody- HAHAHAHA!

Zeni- Has anyone seen my damn knife!

Toffee- She's back! Duck and cover!

Lucario- I hate it when she is like that. She over reacts too much.

Zeni- I AM THE WORST FF AUTHOR ON EARTH! EVEN POOP WRITES BETTER THAN ME!

Pai- Alright. Calm down.

Toffee- Back to the torturing. (pushes Ichigo into closet)

Ichigo- This is not so bad...AHHHHH! Cute man eating Cats!

Toffee- (opens door) How was it? Never mind the answer. NEXT TORTURE THINGY! (Ties Ichigo to a pole)

Mint- Here's the boiling hot lead.

Toffee- (Pours the boiling hot lead into Ichigo's mouth)

Lucario- She dead yet?

Ichigo- (Spits lead out) NO!

Toffee- Our new torture buddy is here! SAKURA COME IN HERE!

Sakura- Yeah?

Toffee- Send in your torture ideas for Sakura AND Ichigo AND Masaya!

Lucario- R&R please! Flame if you like but don't be like Wrath of flames who insults people who just want to write. Now my girl alter ego is Emo again!


End file.
